Due to various security concerns, utilization of a computing device may be restricted to a specific user, or a specified group of users. To prevent unauthorized use of the computing device, the computing device may prevent a user from accessing most functionalities of the computing device prior to the user being successfully authenticated. For example, a user may be prevented from utilizing a computing device until a correct username and password are submitted to the computing device.